Hypersecretion of mucin in the airways is associated with a variety of diseases, including asthma, chronic bronchitis, cystic fibrosis, and bronchiectasis. Effective measures for inhibiting mucin secretion in the airways would be useful to mitigate the deleterious effects associated with mucin hypersecretion. Effective inhibition of mucin secretion would also be useful in enhancing the delivery of therapeutic agents to the airways and via the airways.